


Yellow fever

by TheSuspensionOfDisbelief



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Asian Character(s), Beating, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Minor Character Death, Murder, Psychological Torture, Raceplay, Racism, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuspensionOfDisbelief/pseuds/TheSuspensionOfDisbelief
Summary: WARNING: Futa, femdom, watersports, spit, bad writing, impregnation, ageplay, raceplay, nationplay, adultery, bad writingA/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.





	Yellow fever

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Futa, femdom, watersports, spit, bad writing, impregnation, ageplay, raceplay, nationplay, adultery, bad writing
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

Another beautiful day in South Korea. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the famous gamer was in her room playing videogames on a livestream. The usual. Being the cute, quirky sensation, she was, thousands of people from all regions of the world tuned in; one of these people was none other Lena Oxton, the rising star of Overwatch. However, she was tuning in for more lustful, erotic purposes. After a few hours, Hana stopped the stream and leaned back over her chair as she brushed her thick brown hair back with her hand.

Thousands of miles away in London, Lena moaned as she shut off her screen and continued to rub her pussy. She lay on her bed in her room, pants off and biting her lip in pleasure. Partway through the stream, Lena could no longer take it and started rubbing her clit. Much faster than she was now. She didn't want to arouse suspicion from Emily who was sleeping right next to her.

So, she slowly stroked herself as she listened to Hana Song's sweet voice, imagining those lips of hers as she spoke with her cute Korean accent. Lena had imagined herself in Hana's room, sitting on her bed with her legs spread, waiting for the young teenage gamer to stop her stream and get to work on eating her mature British pussy. She thought about Hana paying so much attention to her game, oblivious while she took a peek at her plump, Asian ass, the one Lena had been dreaming of for years. The more Hana spoke the more Tracer got turned on, and the closer she got to climax: but she had to restrain herself.

It frustrated the pilot so much. It frustrated her that she was stuck with her pale, freckled, ginger-haired girlfriend when she would much rather be with the younger, adorable, brunette Korean instead.

It frustrated her that she could never climax during Hana's streams because they were always at night in UK time and stupid little Emily would wake up.

But in the morning when Emily left, Lena no longer needed to hold back. The wet sounds of her hand thrusting her pussy echoed in the room. She rubbed hard and fast while staring at the most recent screenshot she took of her foreign crush that she edited right next to a picture of herself. Lena smiled at how innocent and cute the Korean looked, especially next to her. What a pair they would make. Hana's gorgeous 19-year-old Asian body with pale skin and light brown scruffy hair; and Lena, 26 years old, dark brown hair, tan white skin and a tall, athletic build. It really was an amazing contrast.

"Oh god. You hot fucking Asian bitch." Lena moaned.

Tracer imagined Hana kneeling in front of her, rubbing her clit off to the sight of her face getting pulled and stretched, twisted in a mix of pain and pleasure as the Korean fucked herself on a dildo. That beautiful face she's known for so long, that mouth she used to dream of kissing, forced open obscenely to provide the perfect target for her orgasm.

"Yeah. Like a cum receptacle."

Lena was 17 when she first saw Hana 9 years ago when the gamer just began streaming at the tender age of 10. The pilot-in-training became infatuated with the Korean immediately. She hadn't met many Asian girls in her lifetime but was so aroused by the accent and facial features she couldn't get enough. Lena had crushed on her from that very moment but hadn't truly understood it until Hana started to hit puberty. Then she really started to notice her. She imagined dating her, kissing her and making out together on the bed. When Hana hit her late teens, she had started wearing her tight jumpsuit on occasion, and Lena's infatuation reached new heights. Lena found her absolutely gorgeous. Her thick light brown hair framed her face, making her seem less childlike. She grew firm butt cheeks and perky breasts that both trumped Lena's own and Hana was 7 years younger; the jumpsuit only emphasized the younger Koreans more impressive figure.

The pilot's fantasies turned to taking the gamers virginity gently and lovingly at first, but as time went on, Lena imagined less making love and more fucking, her hormones going into overdrive. She imagined dominating Hana, she thought about the smaller girl on her knees lapping her tanned pussy. Eventually, even that got boring and Lena masturbated to raceplay, imagining berating Hana as a lowly, pathetic Asian bitch that lived to serve a stronger, white British woman. As her pent up sexual frustration grew, her lust for Hana grew even stronger. She wanted to fuck her so bad. Tracers fantasies grew rougher still. She was bending her over the hood of a car, shoving her face into the metal as she shoved a strap-on into her pale, Korean pussy, her hands were wrapped in light brown locks as she pounded her mouth and throat. She pulled her hair while she stretched her asshole and pussy wide with her hard, plastic dick that she slicked with her British saliva to further mark Hana as her property. She imagined Emily tied up on the ground next to them, watching feebly as the partner she has had since reception was blatantly cheating right in front of her without a care in the world.

Now at age 26, all of Lena's masturbation sessions focused on Hana Song. Every lesbian session with Emily all thought went to Hana and Hana alone. Gone was the gentle sex from before, as Tracer dominated the redhead, grinding her tanned pussy on her pale freckled face, Emily was left drowning in the brunette's pussy juices and was never returned the favor: she never had the confidence to speak up about it though, not after how rough and violent her once gentle and beloved Lena was getting. After almost a decade of desire, the pilot solely imagined the young Korean girl used in disgusting and whorish ways. Her thoughts grew and evolved, and she went further and further down the perverted, sinful rabbit hole. Disgusting, humiliating, degrading and racist images of Hana plagued Lena's mind in these moments. Every single hole in her body needed to get fucked. The only reason she had holes was for sexual use. She wasn't a gamer. She was a fucktoy. A cum dumpster. A pale, chinky-eyed, brunette fucking gutterslut whore that needed to get treated like the oriental Korean garbage she is, by none other than a Caucasian British mistress.

"Fuck!" Lena scrambled to her knees and held the screenshot of Hana beneath her pussy. She came and stirred rope after rope of hot sticky cum onto Hana's image, covering her entire body with her pussy juices. Lena milked every drop, making sure to squeeze and get the very last of it right onto the streamers smiling face.

Tracer panted and looked down at the image, barely visible under all her cum.

"This is how you should be you fucking Asian bitch."

Lena collapsed onto the bed and passed out, her last thoughts were a determination to herself that she was going to, one day, finally get to fuck that sweet South Korean pussy.

Months went by, the pilot only got rougher and rougher with her 'lover'; Emily was left almost suffocating beneath Lena's sweaty tanned thighs after every session. That is until news leaked that Hana was on tour in the UK for a gaming tournament. Of course, Lena became ecstatic and had been for weeks, which pleased Emily greatly as she wasn't as pent up. The redhead didn't know why going to a gaming tournament caused such a change in attitude in her girlfriend, but she wasn't going to complain.

Lena made sure to pick two front seats to get the best view of her crush. This was it. After almost 2 decades she'll finally get blessed with the experience of finally meeting Hana Song. Throughout the event, the eager Brit kept all eyes on the Korean teen on stage, licking her lips and examining her beautiful body up and down - enough to spark a few concerned looks from Hana who occasionally glanced back.

All Lena could think about was how she was going to execute her master plan to dominate her crush after it was all over. Emily, who was constantly trying to get her girlfriends attention, was met with nothing but a cold shoulder no matter how hard she tried. Needless to say, the pale redhead became aggravated and stormed off into her car, waiting for Lena patiently so she could give her a piece of her mind - completely oblivious to the actual sinful reasoning of the brunettes obliviousness.

At the end of the tournament, Lena, still unaware of Emily's absence, walked backstage where some other fans were taking pictures or getting autographs. Fortunately, Hana seemed to be on her own. Seeing this as her chance, Lena approached the young girl with a fire in her eyes, ready to fulfill the dream she's had for more than a third of her life. However, that fire was soon burned out as a sharp dart-like object pierced the pilot's neck. With her vision fading, the last thing she saw was a naughty smile on Hana's face.

Waking up with a headache, Lena realized that she was naked in a dark room. She tried to get up, only to find that her arms were tied behind her back and a collar was tied to her neck, chained to the ground. She also tried to scream for help, only to find that she was wearing a ball gag. All of a sudden, the room brightened. Briefly blinded by the lights, Lena tried to look around. Footsteps echoed as someone behind her made their presence known. Frozen by fear as the person responsible for her captivity strode slowly behind the whimpering British woman. Feeling small, soft hands on her back, her captor spoke.

"You know, I am disappointed. I expected much more from the great Lena Oxton of Overwatch." Lena, immediately recognizing the unique voice of her captor, tried to glare up at her, only for the collar to stop her.

"But luckily, it seems you'll be able to make up for it." Gone was the peppy tone of Hana's usual voice, replaced by a cold, mocking inflection still in her distinctive Korean accent. Removing the ball gag, Hana was treated to a tirade of colorful language by Lena. Ignoring the insults, Hana continued.

"Oh, don't play dumb freckles, I saw the way you were looking at me back there, you were practically begging for this."

"Like hell I-gahk!"

Anticipating Lena's reply, Hana placed a wide ring gag in her mouth. Fastening the gag quickly so her new toy had no chance of spitting it out.

"Aww you're such cute little British girl, trying to act so high and mighty, I bet in your little fantasy you were on top, weren't you?"

Suddenly, feeling something hot and heavy on her shoulder, Lena was curious about what it was. What she saw was the biggest cock she has ever seen. It was pale, with a red head and a pungent aroma.

Seeing Lena frozen in fear, Hana went in front of the Brit and rested her Korean cock on her face, with her pussy smearing oriental juices on the pilot's chin.

"Do you like it? You won't believe how I disguised it under my jumpsuit all this time."

Disgusted, Lena tried to move away, only for Hana to grip her head tightly.

"Here, have a taste~"

Shoving her 12-inch cock in Lena's mouth. Tears formed on Lena's eyes as she was forced to swallow Asian cock. Hana pumped away as she savored the brunette's mouth.

"What were you even doing backstage anyway, whitey? Was that where you planning to make your move on me? Where you were going to dominate and subjugate the weak little Asian girl beneath your white supremacy?"

Lena desperately trashed to escape her bindings, only for Hana to shove her whole cock down Lena's Caucasian throat.

"That's the delusion you westerners think of us, right? Oh, how the tables have turned."

Without warning, a stream of viscous cum erupted from Hana's pale cock down into Lena's stomach. Lena tried to scream as she felt like her stomach was about to explode from the amount of aromatic Asian sperm.

"Get used to this taste, whitey, it'll be the only thing you'll eat from now on," Hana said as Lena fell unconscious.

**A few hours later...**

The Briton woke a few hours later with a hacking cough, her throat sore and the back of her head aching from the impact after she passed out.

“Wakey, wakey~” Hana mocked as she playfully pinched her captives freckled cheek.

Lena’s hazel eyes flared up as she turned to the gamers smug face. Had she not been restrained she wouldn’t have hesitated to blink the slanted-eyed bitch to the ground, alas all she could do was glare and spout muffled vulgarities through her ring gag, soon stopping as she saw it only made Hana’s grin widen.

“Hm, I’m guessing you’re not so head over heels for me anymore are you, whitey?” The 19-year-old laughed, pulling the furious ex-pilot to her feet and slamming her against the wall. Hana bent down, gliding her pale hands over Lena’s fair-white skin, feeling every nook and cranny over her new properties petite but curvy body, delivering a reddening slap on her ass, causing the Brit to jolt in her bondage. “Mmm, your body will be perfect for rearing my babies.”

That mere statement punched Lena in the face and shook her to the bones: as if being abducted and raped wasn’t bad enough, bearing this gooks child would be worst case scenario, only made worse by the fact it didn’t matter what she wanted, she was completed under D.Va’s thumb. Cold sweat and a tear running down her face, the freckled brunette felt her captor untie her ring gag, but before she could get a letter out the youthful Korean flashed forward and pressed her lips to hers, giving the petite Overwatch agent a sloppy kiss. Her eyes opened wide, her body once again frozen solid as she felt the girl of her dreams, and now nightmare, violated her more.

Hana wasted no time and quickly grabbed onto Lena’s dainty tits and curvaceous ass, groping her like the piece of English meat she has been reduced to. The Londoner’s heart pounded in her chest and her mind raced, unable to concentrate and worst of all, she felt herself getting wet. To her own disgust, she felt the tan-skin of her cheeks start to redden while her sealed lips let out a suppressed moan, her mouth still blocked by this chinks lips. The oriental girl's breath was strangely intoxicating for the western woman, and the taste of the amalgamation of their saliva even somewhat mellowed the Brit, as well as increasing the heat of the fire in her crotch.

How was this possible?! She hated every second of this, but her body was betraying her. Hana stopped the sloppy interracial kiss and grinned from ear to ear as she noticed the small trail of femcum traveling down Lena’s legs.

“Well, would you look at that, the renowned Tracer getting turned on being taken by a small Asian girl, 더러운 흰 창녀. It would be best to behave yourself, freckles, this is being recorded, and I’m sure the people of Britain don’t want to see their crown jewel trembling and subjugated by some foreign teenager.” Hana pulled Lena’s chin up so she was facing her. “That wouldn’t be good for you or your countries pride now would it?”

Lena’s tear-stricken face fell back down and she let out a lewd moan as the younger girl continued to mangle her freckled white tits and ass, her mind unable to focus, helpless to stop this sexual assault. This whole situation was ludicrous. She could handle terrorists, assassins, and criminal syndicates but a soda-guzzling Korean teenager is what brought her down? She wanted to hate it, but something inside of her stopped her, told her that this was what she wanted. Her personal and nationalistic pride were being shattered. After what had felt like an eternity of sweet agony, Hana finally let go of her tits and ass, letting Lena fall to her knees. 

“Ok, whitey, it’s time...”

Was all she heard as the bratty little Asian undid her jumpsuit and revealed her pale and pulsating phallus once more. Lena’s jaw dropped as she was about to plead for mercy, providing the perfect opening.

“That eager, huh? Well, here we go then!” Hana quickly grabbed Lena’s head with both hands and pushed her cock down her throat, the Brits hazel eyes watering instantly as she felt her mouth and throat getting stretched by this girthy piece of oriental meat. Lena wanted to scream, but all she could do was choke on the fragrant cock in her mouth. It didn’t take long for her tormentor to get into a good rhythm, constantly thrusting in and out of her sore throat while taunting in her irritable accent.  
  
“Yeah, that’s right, white girl, suck that eastern cock! I know you like it, you filthy English slag! Mmh, the great Tracer conquered by a dainty Korean teenager, what a sight!”

Lena couldn’t even properly react to these humiliating insults, too occupied with trying not to lose consciousness again from the lack of air. That massive ethnic cock in her mouth got dangerously close to dislocating her jaw and her battered throat bulged from the thickness. Tears ran down her cheeks, combining with the thick strands of precum and saliva that hung from her jaw, making her freckled face glisten. This was how hell must have felt like. Kidnapped, stripped, beaten, on her hands and knees, used as a toy in the middle of nowhere, her own nation, and character being demeaned by the very girl she fantasized about dominating for so long. It was a sick joke, like the universe was punishing for being a lustful adulterating bitch with an excruciating role reversal. She would never have imagined D.Va to turn out like this.

Her tight throat used as a toy for satisfaction, the taste of Korea embedding in her British mouth as she was skull-fucked, and yet the fire in her pussy burned hotter with every second. With every plunge of that cock, the 19-year-old increased her pace and it didn’t take long until Lena felt it pulsate inside of her throat, signaling her impending orgasm. Hana dug her small hands into her slave's spiky brown hair and thrust one final time, forcing the entirety of her pale Asian cock into the Caucasian woman’s body, throwing her head back and came with a moan. Spurt after spurt of thick cum filled Lena’s gullet, squirting out of her nose in coiling ribbons as she gagged violently; she was in shock, her nostrils filled with the oriental scent of the incredible load that filled her mouth and clogged her nose in thick milky strands. As the stomach-filling climax came to an end, the dominant brunette let go of Lena’s hair and pulled her cock free of the abused agent's lips, causing the Brit to hack and vomit up a torrent of her thick seed onto the ground beneath her. With her mouth finally freed up again, she immediately had to gasp for air, her hands desperately clinging to her abused throat. She trembled on the ground, coughing and hacking as she attempted to free her airways of the viscous Korean cream, adding a fresh layer of pearly ejaculate to her olive skin. All that the gamer could do was chuckle as she saw the mess the once proud British woman turned into.

“I- I’ll...kill...you…” Was all Lena managed to say, her mouth and throat too sore from the previous abuse, but little did she know that this was just a mere prelude for what came next. Hana grabbed her by the arm and turned her petite body around, pushing the freckled brunette down to all fours with her perfect tanned ass facing towards her. Tracers ass looked even bigger and fuller in that position. Hana quickly aligned her insatiable cock with the lesbians wet entrance before she grabbed onto her hips drilled right into the tight English pussy, causing Lena to scream in agonizing terror as she felt herself getting violated to her very core; tears ran down her cum-stained face as she felt her most precious area deflorated by a girl seven years younger than herself. Lena gritted her teeth as she felt that foreign monolith reworking her insides, literally molding the very shape of her vagina to accommodate its new Korean mistress.

“Scream for me, I want to hear the renowned Lena Oxton beg me to stop defiling her tender little body.” She brought her hand down on the freckled bubble butt with a stinging slap, causing Lena to cry out in surprise and unwanted pleasure. Slap after slap bombarded on her bare ass, causing her cheeks to jiggle and her fair skin to turn scarlet from the abuse, but the pain quickly turned into more pleasure for her, making her squeal in delight as she was fucked from behind like a white bitch in heat. All the while she got fucked into oblivion, her oriental dominatrix never stopped taunting her, the barrage of xenophobic and racist insults kept coming, the very same ones Lena always imagined she would be spouting at her. The once patriotic Briton whimpered a meager “Fuck...you…” in a futile attempt to fight for her countries pride, but her words didn’t match her actions. Her abused pussy released more and more juices and her tight vaginal walls pulsated and massaged their fleshy intruder, urging her defiler to pick up her pace.

“Mm, so tight! You English girls really have first-class cunts, at least you have one thing going for you over us, and it makes impregnating you prissy cunts more enjoyable.”

As soon as Lena heard these words she quickly turned around to beg her violator to reconsider, “No, you can’t, please, you’ve already beaten me and taken my virginity, what more do y-”, Hana muffled the ex-pilots mouth with her hand, having had enough of listening to the nigh-incoherent cockney accent, and not caring what she had to say anyway.

“Ssshh~” The teenager spoke patronizingly, “You belong to me now, it doesn’t matter what you want my English snowbunny~” Hana increased her pace even more, her toned hips slamming into Lena’s perfect ass with every oscillation. “South Korea will be the only country you’ll be serving after I’m done with you little Lena, so stop struggling and get used to this feeling... this submission to me, and to my superior country.” She finished with a mocking laugh, her left hand feeling the cascade of tears and dwindling rate of warm breaths as the ex-pilot slowly came to accept her fate and true position in life. Lena’s whole body squirmed, her womb throbbing, as if some kind of primal instinct inside of her told her to go through with this...and then her dam finally broke and she came. Her whole body spasmed around that invasive pale cock and a fountain of femcum squirted out of her pussy as the defeated heroine screamed out her orgasm, throwing away every last shrivel of her and her countries pride in favor of her servitude to Hana.

This was what she wanted.

She didn’t want to be a white mistress dominating an Asian slave girl, she was the one that wanted to get used and abused like a cheap English slag. 

She didn’t care if her parents disowned her, she didn’t care if the UK renounced her citizenship, she didn’t care if she never saw Emily again, all she cared about was Hana. This girl was everything, this girl was the reason she lived. She wanted to live the rest of her life as depraved and disposable fuckmeat, filled up with the gamers oriental cum...and her wish was finally granted as Hana came once more and an endless barrage of ejaculate filled up her fertile, unprotected womb. Lena came again as she felt the hot cum hit the center of her body, her belly starting to inflate with Korean seed. After what had felt like an eternity, the 19-year-old finally pulled out, letting Lena’s limp body drop face first onto the dirty floor, leaving her to wallow in the fact she pledged her whole life to a teenager in a lust-filled oration.

“Same thing tomorrow, freckles.” Hana giggled as she shut the door.

Lena lay lifeless in the darkroom for hours. Her erotic high now fading, she finally realized the magnitude of her deed. Her life was over. There was no escape, she was a slave, and she would birth that chinks yellow baby whether she like it or not.

Hours turned to days as the weakened pilot tried to endure Hana's sexual torture.

After spending almost a week being so easily dominated by a teenage girl so much younger than herself, Lena finally started to miss and appreciate Emily again; no matter how badly she treated her girlfriend, the redhead never complained and did whatever it took to keep Lena happy. Now, the brunette realized her mistakes and karma was biting her in the arse.

Guilt overwhelmed the pilot regularly, after everything Emily had to endure, her lifelong partner was now missing because of a sinful attraction to some damned Asian dominatrix. Lena's only hope was that someone will find and rescue her. But she was starting to give in, unable to withstand Hana's sexual prowess and 'Korean power' as she called it. Now she was the one at the bottom end of racial and ageist belittlement. Lena was the pathetic white bitch, she was the Caucasian cum dumpster for her superior Asian mistress. The gamer regularly made fun of how much more curvaceous and impressive her Korean body was compared to her British slave, despite being 7 years younger.

With every fleeting second the woman she once was slowly dissipated and Hana Song's slave became ever more prevalent, it was only a matter of time before Tracer was gone for good.

**1 month later...**

Lena was on her back in the middle of the room as Hana was fucking her pussy with vigor. Lena, feeling her orgasm nearing, started squirming around in ecstasy. Hana's response was to stop and pull back her cock, leaving the cockhead just touching Lena's pussy lips.

Lena whined, "P-please, please, Hana, I n-need it!"

Hana, however, stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Leaving the door opened, she then walked to the wall opposite the door, pumping her cock.

"I'll give you a choice, Lena; you can leave now and return to your girlfriend, or, you can stay with me, and use that pathetic body of yours to bear my beautiful Korean babies."

Silence fell as Lena sat in the middle of the room. With Lena's face hidden by her dark brown hair, Hana knew what the English woman's response would be, but it was always fun to make them confirm it for themselves to truly cement their subjugation.

The younger girl got her answer when Lena started crawling to her. After reaching Hana, Lena wordlessly swallowed her pungent cock with her eyes filled with affection directed to her teenage mistress.

"Please breed me mistress... please pump me full of oriental babies... make me your breeding bitch...I'm yours~" Lena begged.

"Well said, whitey," Hana smirked as she ruffled the brits hair.

  **A few months later...**

Emily was in complete distress. She was still looking for Lena. She conducted weekly search parties with the locals and the police force but to no avail. When suddenly, she received a package. It was a small box. Inside was a small flash drive. Curious to see what it was, she plugged it into her laptop.

A single video file named "Lena" was present. Emily did not even hesitate to open it.

To her shock and disgust, she saw Lena and the gamer from the tournament kissing, opening their mouths to show their tongues intertwining to show to the camera. It then zoomed out, showing Lena's pregnant belly as Hana placed her pale cock in front of Lena's tawny mouth, resulting with the submissive brunette sucking it with the same fervor as their kiss.

The pilot was still wearing her signature vest, but Emily almost immediately noticed the South Korean flag now sown over the Union Jack. Lena stopped sucking the cock when Hana placed it near Lena's cunt.

"Hey Emily, how have you been?" asked Lena, filled with the same upbeat tone Emily fondly remembers.

"I'm fine, by the way, I'm happy with my Korean mistress Hana. My mistress takes care of me and feeds me liters of cum every day!" Lena declared as the Asian hammered away at Lena's tanned, Caucasian pussy, making the pregnant brunette Briton squeal. "I'm sorry I never got back," Lena said, with Emily hoping some part of Lena still loves her.

"I'm sorry how I've treated you all these years Emily, for closure I just wanted you to know that it's because of Hana here, I've fawned over her for the majority of our relationship and was never satisfied that I couldn't be with her because of you. Now, I've found true purpose and happiness as her breeding bitch!"

Hana fucked her white slave harder as Lena climaxed and her mistress ejaculated in her tanned pussy, expanding her already pregnant belly. It was Hana's turn to gloat.

"Don't worry Emily, I'll send you updates on Lena's condition. If it's any consolation, the screams she made when I penetrated her hymen and the blood flowed from her virgin pussy, I'm sure you would have enjoyed it." The young girl snickering between sentences, "But that's all in the past now, and Lena's actually quite enjoying her new life with me in Busan, it's clear you've never satisfied her from how pathetic and desperate she is for me. It's kind of sad really, knowing you two grew up together, only to have your life long relationship ruined by some Asian kid from the other side of the world. But I'll make sure to take extra good care of your precious little Lena, she’s mine now." 

As Hana and Lena started to laugh, Emily picked up the laptop and smashed it on the apartment floor, bawling her eyes out. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She and Lena have been together since they were 5, only to find out her one and only love has been crushing on an underage girl for over half their relationship.

Now, she's pregnant with her baby, conditioned to be a submissive white slave beneath Asian supremacy.

Although in despair, she couldn't help but feel that the once rising star of Overwatch got what was coming for her sins. Her legacy and dignity were destroyed, Emily promised she would make sure the acclaimed Lena Oxton will be remembered as nothing more than a Korean teenagers slave.

Throughout the following months, she shared the video everywhere: on forums, on streams, on social media; even going as far as pinning screenshots of it around the streets of London. She would check D.Va's livestreams weekly to see if Hana made any reference to Lena and, to her delightful surprise, the teenager did so frequently. Hana would grab her camera and pan it towards a limp, almost lifeless Lena on the bed; her tanned, lightly freckled body leaking voluminous amount of Korean cum from every hole as her pregnant belly moved up and down. As the camera would zoom in on her face, Emily could see an expression of lustful joy but also deep, pained regret: who knew the girl that ended her relationship would turn out to be enjoying Lena's degradation as much as she was. Eventually, Emily's grudge against Hana vanished and she would check in for every single stream just to see her ex-girlfriend in such a pathetic, helpless state.

What made it all the more satisfying was the chat going wild every time Hana's slave was shown on screen.

_"lovely dirty white british breeding pig!"_

Some would say.

_"bet that baby's voice gonna sound weird with squeaky Korean and annoying English mothers"_

Others would say.

 Occasionally, comments such as:

_"Nice to see westerners contributing to the dominant Asian race!"_

Would pop up. While gratifying to know it was all going towards Lena's humiliation, it made Emily slightly insecure.

Needless to say, the word got around and the legacy of the once great Tracer was tarnished throughout the world - and Emily could not feel more satisfaction from her accomplishments.

On one fateful night, however, Emily got a knock on her apartment door which would lead to the most fulfilling vengeance the redhead could ask for. On the other side of the door was Hana, the Asian gamer girl that ruined her love life, but also granted the woman immense approval from torturing Lena.

"Annyeong!" The younger Korean girl said excitably when the door opened.

"Oh…uh… this is a surprise," Emily replied, startled at Hana's surprise appearance. "C- can I help y-"

"Emily, right?" I'm guessing you're the one who's been creating all this controversy over your girlfriend?" The gamer interrupted. "It sounds like you really have it out for her."

"Um, yeah."

With a subtle grin, Hana turned around and walked back down the stairs, "Follow me, freckles."

"What? Why?" The redhead questioned, quite dumbfounded with the short interaction.

The 19-year-old ignored her, however, but Emily followed anyway out of curiosity. 'What's the worst that could happen?' She thought.

When she made it outside she saw the younger girl in a car, tapping her fingers on the wheel as if she was growing impatient. The cockney redhead approached the car steadily, contemplating whether this was such a good idea, but eventually went through with it. Once she was in the car, the little Asian exclaimed in annoyance, "At last".

The trip in the car was mostly dead, awkward silence until Emily realized they were a decent distance away from the city

"Where are we going?" She finally asked, looking out the window.

"Wow, do all you whitey brits have such annoying accents?" Hana replied instead of answering the question.

Naturally, Emily was getting rather annoyed by how rude her visitor was being with her disruptions and marginally racist comments, all with a smug smirk on her face; she just wanted to retaliate, as if the young brunette was one talk about annoying voices when she possessed the most obnoxious squeaky, Korean accent in the world. A few more moments of silence passed before the redhead spoke up again.

"Is that where we're going?"

"Yeah," Hana admitted at last. "It's a surprise but I have something in there for you."

They pulled up to the side of the building. "I think you should go first, I'll join you in a bit."

Now Emily started to feel weary, being asked to enter an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night wasn't the friendliest proposition; however, the redhead was slowly figuring out what her so-called surprise just might be. So, filled with anticipation, she took upon the younger girls offer.

When Emily entered, she saw that the building was almost completely barren with the only light coming from some lamps in the corner. Along with the lamps, she saw a mattress lying on the floor… and kneeling on top, was none other than Lena, blindfolded and slightly confused.

"Mistress Hana?" She spoke.

Just hearing her voice filled Emily with rage but, as her ex-girlfriend knelt on the mattress, the redhead knew the former Overwatch pilot was going to get what's coming to her – Emily was going to make sure of it. This was going to be her closure; this night was going to put the nail in the coffin and allow her to finally move on with her life and leave Lena in the dirt.

As she angrily stomped up to the brunette she admired how bruised and pathetic she looked as she snickered contently, slowly forgiving the Korean girl for all her disrespect during the night.

"M- mistress?"

Ripping off the blindfold, Emily met Lena's eyes with a furious, piercing gaze.

"Surprise... you fucking bitch."

"Wha-"

Emily slapped Lena hard across her face, stunning her. Her pale hand cracked hard against Lena's tanned, lightly freckled cheek as she staggered sideways.

"Emily! I- I…"

She slapped her with her other hand, sending her head the other way. Lena let out a cry of pain.

"Shut up!" Emily yelled at her. The cockney redhead pushed the pilot backward and she tripped and fell onto the mattress, the soft surface breaking her fall. Emily crawled on top of Lena and grabbed hold of her larger, perky olive breasts, one in each hand. She roughly squeezed and kneaded her ample tit-flesh. She felt the bra cup underneath, but her manhandling made the tanned mounds shift and bulge and pop out more from their confines. Emily loved the contrast of how her pale hands looked as they took advantage of Lena's tanned, already beaten body.

"Emily, stop! No, please don't! I'm sorry" Lena struggled and fought back, twisting and turning, completely taken aback by how hard karma bit her in the arse. She was about to get a peek at her nipples, but her efforts made it difficult to get a good look with all the clothes in the way. "Don't do this!"

Emily stopped.

"Don't do this?" She yelled at her and squeezed her tits hard. Her grip was like a vice, making her lightly freckled breasts bulge between her fingers, which dug into her. Lena let out a pained scream. "Don't do this? Fuck you! You know how long I searched for you, how long I loved and cared for you and dedicated my life for the sake of you? And yet you fucking left me because you're a stupid, pathetic, kinky pedophile that's been crushing over some Asian gamer girl and loves being impregnated and racially humiliated in front of the entire world! You deserve this, you deserve what 'mistress Hana' did to you, your legacy deserves to be forever remembered as being the slave of Korean teenager that's 7 years younger than you, that's how pathetic you are! You should have stayed with me, you fucking breeding bitch!"

Emily slapped her more, but Lena continued to fight.

Whap! Crack! Smack!

Furious, Emily slapped her again and again, hitting the side of her head. She screamed and tried to cover her face as she continuously struck her. Angry at her hiding her face from her, Emily balled up her fist and struck Lena in the stomach with all her might. All the air rushed out of the former pilot and she tried to curl up automatically. She let out a long groan and pulled her hands away to clutch her stomach. Emily looked down at her. That beautiful face, hair a mess, and eyes clenched in pain. God she couldn't wait to fuck that traitors face senseless. She wrapped her hands around her throat.

"Does your tummy feel good, being so filled with chinky-eyed babies you horny brunette bitch? You're not the mighty Tracer, you're just Hana's submissive breeding factory and that's all you'll ever be!" While she choked her, Emily ground her knee against Lena's visibly pregnant stomach. "God, the things I'm going to do to you. I'm going to finally treat you like you fucking deserve, I am going to have my revenge, Oxton, and there's no fucking way you're going to stop me."

Lena tried to pull her hands away from her neck, but she was too winded and hurt from the beating already. Slowly her grip weakened. Was she going to kill her, she thought to herself. Would she just kill her then fuck her? Lena was moments away from passing out. Her breath came out in cracked wheezes and her eyes lost focus. Finally, she let her go. Lena collapsed back to the mattress and she swallowed big mouthfuls of gasping air in between fits of coughing. Weak and drained she lay there, just like Emily was hoping.

Emily quickly snapped some pictures of her to share on social media later. But before any of that, Emily was going to have some one-on-one fun with the little bitch she'd been dreaming of punishing for months.

She grabbed the bottom of her top ready to lift it over her head when she stopped and grinned evilly. Gripping the fabric between her fingers, she tugged and tore and ripped her shirt apart. The anticipation of seeing her naked again after so long was killing her. Underneath was Lena in a black bra, her round globes of tan skin popping out from her tall, athletic body. The freckled redhead licked her lips and ripped the bra over her head as Lena moaned and feebly tried to bat her hands away.

Emily again grabbed her breasts but now there was, nothing to obstruct her and she felt her warm skin in her hands. She squeezed and crushed and pulled in her pale fingertips while Lena groaned and cried but the redhead couldn't care less about her pain. In a frenzy, Emily stopped. She couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed her trousers and yanked them down her legs.

"Oh yes, finally!"

Lena was completely naked. Her cunt was fully on display. Emily quickly unbuckled her belt and exposed her moist, clammy freckled pussy. It dripped with precum, drooling clear sticky fluid at the sight of ex-girlfriends hot naked body. Below her, Lena stared up with wide eyes. Those big almost black pupils begging and pleading silently.

"Now you're in for it you trash!"

Emily shoved forward.

With that one savage thrust, Emily plunged Lena's sobbing face into her vaginal lips.

"Ahhhh yes!" Emily laughed in the sheer thrill and joy of finally getting her pussy licked after constantly being the bottom in the relationship. Emily savored the feeling of Lena's tongue penetrating her inner walls, the walls of her never-before-used hole clamping down on her tongue like a warm sleeve.

Lena felt her whole face dragged forcefully up and down the redhead's nether region, her musky pussy juices splattering up the brunette's nostrils and staining her face with Emily's scent. It almost for a moment felt tender. Then Emily looked down at Lena—and spit right in her bruised face. It felt so good to finally be at the receiving end of the lesbian stimulation, for too long was she left masturbating after Lena squirted and drenched her in her erotic fluid.

Emily grew hot and frenzied, her movements getting more and more intense. Roughly she slammed into her causing her body to bounce and jerk and consequentially erupting buckets and buckets of her pussy juices completely drowned Lena's dark brown hair. Emily let out sharp cries as she pushed Tracer out of her and stood back panting. "Just a warm-up. There's so much more fun to come. Right when-"

"Wow!" A voice called out from behind them and Emily grinned when Lena's eyes went wide. Hana emerged from the shadows behind them, her large frame lumbering toward the makeshift bed. "You whitey's definitely had a lot of pent up energy." The teenage Korean's predatory eyes lingered over both the older British women's bodies as she licked her lips.

Hana reached forward and grabbed Lena's nipples in-between her thick fingers. Lena squealed, both from pain, savoring the sounds of Lena's mewls as usual.

"Yeah, scream you pregnant bitch. Finally, she let her go and began to peel off her clothes

"Oh, god. Please. Hana don't—"

"Can you shut your ex up while I get ready?" Hana sneered with a roll of her eyes.

"With pleasure." Before Lena could react, Emily grabbed her drenched hair in her hands. She turned her face toward her and twisted her dark brown locks, making her open her mouth to yell… and jammed her pussy into her open hole. "Uuuuhhhhhhhhh." Emily groaned in pleasure as her ivory lips forced Lena to taste and inhale the sweet scent of the cockney redhead's deepest, most precious parts. It wasn't enough though, Lena Oxton needed to suffer more. Emily gripped her throat tight and pissed straight down in a torrent of bitter, salty liquid, making sure the ex-pilot tasted every last drop.

As Emily glared down at her once-lover the only thing she could do was remember when they first met at the tender age of 5 and have been together since. She remembered the cute, innocent, happy-go-lucky Lena of her childhood and how quickly they fell for each other; but, now, seeing the sobbing, beaten and pleading face beneath her, Emily was overwhelmed at how much their relationship has changed: all because of Hana.

"Mpph! Mmmphhh! MmmpphULK!" Lena gagged and choked. Drool, spit and vaginal fluid dripped down her chin and splashed onto her exposed tits. Hana watched on as Emily ravished Lena's face. Years of pent-up frustration came out full force in her ferocious mannerisms. Lena's eyes watered and teared up as she was ravaged by her hellbent lover.

"Yes! Fucking take it, you whore!" Emily held her against her pale thigh, loving the short choking sounds coming from her throat, before pressing her pussy back against her face again. Vaginal spit and drool lubricated the way as she slid in and out of her mouth-cunt, fast and vicious. There was no waiting for her to get accustomed to the sheer load of pussy juice, the redhead simply didn't care what was comfortable for the submissive brunette.

Lena's dark eyes rolled into the back of her head as Emily continued to grind on her face. She couldn't breathe. She struggled and gasped. Her fists slapped against Emily pale, voluminous thighs but she refused to relent. Her vision began to dull. Black spots appearing at the corner of her eyes. First panic entered her brain but then all thoughts began to fade, the lack of oxygen making it hard for her to focus. Emily continued to flood her mouth, her teeth gritted and her gaze focusing on Lena's face struggling to breathe and handle her savage assault. She loved seeing her like this.

"Ugh! This is how your mouth deserves to be treated you, horny yellow-fevering bitch! Like a fucking pussy-guzzling, cum dumpster!"

Lena's hits grew weaker and weaker. Her eyes started to close. She looked tired and weary. Her pupils losing focus. Emily saw this. She knew what was about to happen. She knew it could cause serious damage. Damage to someone she once considered a lover. If she released her pussy, Lena could catch her breath. She could forget about her urge to cum and let her breathe.

Yet, the cockney redhead looked into her eyes… and spit on her face. She just shoved into her even harder.

With a small shudder, Lena's arms dropped, and her body went completely limp.

Emily gave her a few more thrusts. At this point, the only thing keeping her unconscious body from collapsing was the vagina suction-cupped to her face and Emily's hands in her drenched brown hair. The rest of her body hung there, limp and unmoving. At that moment, Emily was literally using her as a masturbation tool. She wasn't a person, she was an object. A toy made to get her off and a place to empty her vengeful desire. Her hard work, her relationships, her life didn't matter. She was as good as the shower drain her squirts went down when she masturbated in the morning.

With one last thrust, burying herself all the way inside of her mouth, crushing her nose into her ginger pubic hair, Emily erupted into her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hana could see Emily's body convulsing over and over again in her stretched-out throat as she fired ropey strands of watery pussy juice right down the former pilot's gullet and into her stomach.

"All the way down your throat you bitch. Oh god. Lena, you fucking perfect little ejaculation toilet. This is where you always belonged and where you always will belong you cunt."

Emily tossed back her head as she drained herself into Lena, emptying just the start of all her years of pent up frustration. Finally, she let go of her head and stumbled back. Lena's seemingly lifeless body collapsed onto the bed, laying on her back: waterfalls of Emily's scent spewing out the corner of her mouth and down her chin, providing her tan skin with a glossy sheen. She lay still for a moment. Her lips began to tremble. Then her body began to twitch and jerk rapidly, her perky chest hitching and heaving, until she took a deep struggling breath and woke back up.

Lena let out weak moans and groans, realizing that Emily had just caused her to lose consciousness with her pussy. She really just used her face purely for pleasure, like she was just a toy to get her off. She expected this form mistress Hana, but not from her. Emily started to grow horny again, watching her ex-girlfriend laying on her side coming to this realization of what she really was.

Lena moaned in agony and tried to struggle but she was too weak and drained from Emily's face-fucking, allowing her teenage Korean mistress to climb between her legs. Her shapely, athletic legs forced apart into a near split.

Hana pushed forward and pressed her pale, girthy Asian cock into Lena's olive skin cunt. Harder and harder she pushed. Lena started to cry out, her shouts getting louder as Hana shoved harder. Slowly, her cock stretched her opening wide. Wider and wider, like a small rubber hole getting pulled apart beyond its capacity. Lena screamed in a long continuous cry as at long last, Hana's plump cock forced its way into her tight British pussy. You see, while Lena was fucked by Hana on a nearly hourly basis, the 19-year-old made sure to take her white slave, weekly, to the finest Korean surgery her money could buy for the sake of tightening Lena Oxton's pussy back up. This ensured Hana would get maximum pleasure out of her property and forced Tracer to experience losing her virginity over and over again to a massive ethnic member; the brunette brit's screams of pain when her freshly tightened holes were blown open just encouraged her mistress Hana further.

Lena panted as her younger oriental dominatrix kept going, sinking her fuck-stick deeper into her. Lena's panting became faster and shorter as Hana went deeper and deeper into her cunt. She rocked out and back in. Out and back in, increasing the speed, forcing Lena's battered hole to get used to it once more. Lena's trembling palms slapped against the mattress. Hana slammed more and more into her.

Hana rocked back out and forcefully slammed back in, slamming against her cervix. Faster and faster she fucked her. Her cock pounding and hammering the barrier, pummelling with cock punches. She fucked her like Emily fucked her face, with complete lust, just like she did back home in South Korea. Not treating her like a human being. The British white bitch was tight, but she was going to make sure she was loose as a fucking street whore by the time she was done. She wanted her life over at her.

Emily was turned on again watching Lena get completely wrecked by a smaller and younger Hana. They looked like animals, the 19-year-old was pounding her like she was a bitch in heat. Emily grinned. Hana then turned Lena onto her hands and knees. She saw her perfectly jiggling tanned white ass, giving it quick hard slaps and loving the way her cheeks bounced and jiggled, before sinking herself into her. Lena was only able to stay on her arms for a moment before it became too much, and she collapsed face first. Hana wasn't going to have that though. She reached around to Lena's face. With the fingers from each hand, she gripped the sides of her mouth. She pulled, fish-hooking her cheeks, using her face as a handle, as reigns, as she destroyed her Caucasian cunt.

Emily stood in front of them stroking her clit. She took in the sight before her of Lena on her hands and knees and Hana behind her. Lena was drooling from the hardcore oriental fucking she was receiving; her cheeks were stretched grotesquely from the young Korean girl's strong, slender fingers, further burning the taste of Hana Song's body in the British woman's broken mind. It was incredible. She couldn't believe she was ever interested in Lena as a partner. She wasn't meant to be a girlfriend. She was clearly just a fucktoy. She was only meant to be a cumrag, a receptacle for spunk, a 24-hour depository for baby batter and erotic juices. This is all the once respectable Lena Oxton's meaningless life amounted to.

"Uggghhh," Emily groaned, masturbating faster and inching closer to the submissive brunette's face. "Fucking Lena. You disgusting, good-for-nothing bitch. You're nothing but a white, British cum dumpster for your Asian Korean mistress who's seven years younger than you. I hope that makes you feel good, that the child you crushed on has turned you into her slave, but at least you're going to be with her forever, that is what you wanted right? To be with Hana?" The smug redhead gloated as she pulled her ex-girlfriend's face up to look her in the eye. "But you thought you were going to be the dominant one, didn't you? Is that why our sessions were so one-sided, hm? Well, now you're a slave to a teenage girl, who has and will hopefully continue to abuse and racially humiliate you in front millions of people around the globe. That's all you are. That's all you'll ever be. All you've ever wanted was to be with her, and now you have it, and her babies. I hope you're happy."

Lena, filled with anger and immense regret and guilt, started crying profusely at her failure of a once prosperous and successful life she destroyed. Emily forced her mouth - open making for the perfect target.

Emily came harder than she did before. She plastered her pussy on the brunette's mouth, shooting a torrent of ginger cum down her gullet, once, twice, and then she changed her aim. She thought about those brown eyes of hers, the same ones she used to look deeply into and she used to imagine looking up at her while she had gentle lesbian sex with her. She moved closer and pointed her pussy right at them. She came right onto her eyeballs, her body fluid burning and stinging Lena's orbs.

As Tracer's vision faded, the last thing she saw was Emily's beautiful face, the once innocent face that she left behind, who's eyes were filled with fulfilled vengeance and satisfaction. She too started reminiscing about older, in some cases, better times; she thought about what Emily said, and how right she was. Lena wanted this, she only ever wanted to be with Hana and neglected Emily for the sake of her own selfish and repulsive ambition. She got what she wanted but it all turned on its head and the universe punished her for her sins. Lena just wanted her life to end at this point. But she realized she was already in heaven. Her entire being has been transformed into worshipping Hana Song and Lena could be with her for the rest of her days; however, it was at the cost of her dignity and her legacy: she would have to spend the rest of her life being abused, degraded and impregnated by a younger girl whose life was turning out to be more successful than Lena could ever hope to be. Her near life-long dream also turned to be her own self-made hell.

The Brit's crisis was interrupted when her mistress Hana yanked hard on her face, tugging her head backward, bending her neck, curving her back. The Korean came, letting out liters of aromatic Asian cum into her tanned white slave. Lena exploded out from her tightly packed cunt, drenching her athletic, lightly freckled thighs, and cunt lips. Hana let her go and Lena collapsed forward, breathless and drained. Still, she continued to cum, the gamer's smooth, pulsating cock still filling her already pregnant bitch with more oriental baby batter, inflating her.

"It almost looks like I've planted another baby inside you." Hana laughed, along with Emily.

Lena truly was nothing but a cum dump.

The night didn't end there. For the next few hours, they used Lena in unimaginable ways. They treated her how she truly deserved to be treated. Emily was especially vicious in her newfound disgust and hatred of her. Where Hana enjoyed fucking her like she did every day, Emily was hate-fucking her, furiously and brutally dragging Lena's face up and down her nether region. It was months of pent up rage being unleashed in one night.

For Lena, everything was a blur. Time only consisted of fuck acts after fuck acts.

Emily made Lena pass out again as she near-suffocated her ex-lover beneath her heavily freckled redhead pussy. She loved it, watching the life drain from Lena's eyes, feeling her shudder and collapse. After she made her pass out again, instead of cumming down her throat, she used her as a urinal, relaxing and let loose her bladder, pissing into her unconscious broken body, right into her stomach.

Hana orgasmed once more, her fragrant Asian cum in Lena's subservient white-girl cunt overflowed, splashing onto the dirty ground below. There was a sizeable puddle. While Hana rested, Emily grabbed Lena by the hair and dragged her over the puddle, embedding Korean scent into the British pilot's bruised skin. Lena didn't resist as Emily demanded she clean it... by snorting it all up her nose like the Hana Song addict she is. Kneeling down, her perky olive tits pressed onto the ground, Lena lowered her face to the puddle of Asian aroma. Lena turned her head and pinched one nostril closed, she then put the other side into the sperm puddle and sniffed hard, pulling the cum off the floor and deep into her nostril. She kept snorting. Emily looked down at her and sneered in disgust. "Fucking worthless and disgusting piece of shit." She spit on her, then pissed on her and drenched her brunette head while Lena continued to snort up the now cum and piss mixture of her two 'lovers'.

Emily was done. She was too disgusted to even look at Lena anymore and didn't give a shit what happened to her as she left her to Hana, who was insatiable. Lena was on her back and Hana was facing away from her, her youthful pale legs on either side of Lena's head. Her plump Korean ass slammed up and down as she penetrated into Lena's still-sobbing torn up face. Her entire length was clearly buried down her throat. Emily got dressed and walked toward the exit of the warehouse. She looked back at them one last time. Hana had been fucking Lena's face for almost 10 minutes.

Emily took in Lena's naked tanned body. She couldn't see her face, but she didn't care to. Her eyes followed up her legs, spread to show her distended cunt, the big tits on her still chest. She watched for another few minutes. Lena wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, but her Korean mistress kept going, fucking and fucking herself into her.

Emily turned and left, more than satisfied with her revenge and knowing that's exactly what Hana did Lena on a daily basis.

Emily deleted Lena's number from her phone and unfriended her from all social media, erasing her from her life. She stopped thinking about her, focused on her own life more, and began to feel and do a lot better not having to think or lust or care about her anymore.

It wasn't until months and months later, she received a text from Hana. It was a picture of her and Lena in their bedroom. Hana was in her usual jumpsuit while Tracer was dressed in her iconic jacket that was still dominated with Taegukgi flags, but it did nothing to conceal her obviously pregnant stomach. In Lena's arms, Emily saw she was cradling her first baby. She looked tired, drained, and completely miserable but still had an odd look of fulfillment. On a whim months later, Emily decided to message Hana back to see if she could come to visit "to catch up". Emily bought a ticket to South Korea and went off. When she arrived, Hana invited her in and then collapsed into a well-worn couch. She yelled at Lena that they had a visitor. Lena walked into the living room carrying the sleeping baby. She had a black eye and looked miserable and tired. Emily grew instantly horny. The young Korean ordered her to put the baby into the crib and then made her kneel down on the floor.

"Go ahead," she told Emily.

With that, and a smug grin, the redhead masturbated while glaring at Lena's beaten face. When she came, she aimed right for her dull brown, lifeless eyes with screams of pure, unadulterated pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Evidently, Emily’s personal crusade against her ex-girlfriend, Lena, exceeded all of her expectations. She’s even managed to hit the nail in the coffin on her trip to South Korea, to think Hana Song of all people would openly welcome the Brit into her home – it made Emily ecstatic that she could torture Lena some more. At least it did, anyway. Now, she was on the run, skittering around the hallways of the D.Va’s abode like a scared little girl. Which in this case, she was: because the gamer’s hospitality was all a facade and the frightened redhead was next on her hit list.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Hana giggled sadistically as she skipped around her house, searching for the redhead. “What, did you think I didn’t make sure to lock all the doors before you arrived? You whitey British women are all so adorable!”

The 19-year-old’s high pitch voice and distinctive accent rang through Emily’s mind as the younger Asian girl mocked and laughed at her. Eventually, her little escapade drew to a halt at the back entrance where she hit a locked door and a dead end; Emily spun on her heels to see Hana standing not two yards away from her, ready to strike.

Scared, severely injured and half-conscious, now was the time to run she decided and quickly bolted away from her. Emily had gotten less than twelve feet before she felt the young girls' hand curl around her neck and pull her down to the ground. Her face bashed against the cold, wooden floor and pain radiated from one temple to the other. That pain soon had company as she felt the young brunette’s entire body crash on top of her with the force of a boulder. She felt the pulsating Asian cock beneath Hana’s tank-top digging into her back like a knife.

“You know, running away from me after I was generous enough to let you have your fun is a real bitchy move, freckles.” The younger Korean girl flipped her over like a rag doll onto her back and straddled her chest. One hand gripped her throat tightly while the other flew back and forth across her face, slapping her so hard she felt like her jaw would fly off.

Emily went down a bit too easily for her liking, so the juvenile brunette wanted to have some fun.

"Come on, is that the most fight you've got you little whitey bitch?" She gleefully screamed at her.

The older Brit replied by desperately throwing punches at any part of the teenage gamer she could reach. Hana gripped her subservient target’s throat, cutting into her air supply, as Emily fruitlessly tried to grasp at the Korean’s strong, slender arm. She then put her hands on either side of her torso and attempted to roll the small chink off her: but the combination of the jumpsuit and her sweat-slicked hands she couldn't get a grip. When all else failed the desperate cockney woman began to kick helplessly at the air in a pitiful panic as she was pinned down by the much stronger 19-year-old girl.

Temporarily removing her hand from her neck, allowing her to breathe again, Hana gathered up her hands and pinned them above her fiery head. She kept one hand on her lightly-freckled wrists and thrust her hips forward so that her powerful bulge was now directly in the older Caucasian woman’s face. With her breathing restored she inhaled Hana’s sweet oriental scent. With her free hand, the younger girl unzipped her jumpsuit and, instantly, her giant, pale, Asian cock burst out and flopped directly across Emily's reddening face so hard it nearly gave her a black eye.

The Briton never got a close look at the chink bitches appendage, but now it was right in front of her, she could see it was at least twelve inches long and seemed as thick around as her wrists. The moist head was the crown jewel and drooled constantly onto Emily's pale, freckled face and ginger hair. There was a slight upwards curve just behind the head and then it was completely straight all the way until it met with her body. It was curved to be almost cylindrical on the bottom while being flatter and tapered along the top. Surprisingly, her skin complexion was also pale and looked almost akin to her own.

A wave of nausea rolled over Emily as the intense jasmine aroma of the perky Asian’s body and fluid flooded her mind. She opened her mouth to gag but that just allowed her thick salty precum to pour past her lips. She spit out as much as she could, but more oriental juices just kept flowing in as well as dribbling into her nose, she felt like she was drowning in it.

Hana shifted her weight onto her knees and lifted herself up some so she could pull her panties down a bit and set free her delicate pussy. With her free hand, she grasped her dick and started rubbing it, spreading the precum all around it and making it shiny and slippery. While she did so she dragged her pussy across Emily's face, smearing a mixture of fragrant sweat and precum into her white, freckly skin. She tried to plead with her in between gasping for breath and spitting the teenage gamer's cum out of her mouth.

"You just be a good little white bitch now and play nice. It's been a while since I’ve fucked anyone else than Lena, so this may not be pleasant, hehe.”

Emily had never felt more humiliated, she was a successful entrepreneur in London, living a rich, happy and fulfilling life: yet here she was completely beaten and pinned down beneath a 19-year-old Asian girl, filled with anxiety. She kept her mouth closed tightly as the little brunette rubbed her Asian cock head across her trembling lips. She thought about calling out for help as if Lena would do much against her mistresses superiority. If anything, she wouldn't even think of helping her. Most probably her ex-girlfriend would stand back and laugh at her humility, while the younger, smaller Korean dominated her just as she and said dominatrix did to Lena. But Emily still had a public reputation she wanted to uphold, although her dignity has already gone down the drain: she was disgusted at the very thought of an obnoxious, chinky gook teenager subjecting her.

Hana let go of her cock and grabbed the redhead woman’s jaw. With an incredible amount of strength, she worked her fingers in between the Brit’s teeth and pried them open. Soon she had half her hand in one side of her mouth, holding her jaw open wider than she ever had it before. She was breathing heavily as she began lowering her cock into the defeated white woman’s mouth. The head slipped past Emily’s teeth and onto her squirming tongue, forcing her to taste the D.V a’s sweet ethnic flavor and only aiding in her dominatrix’ pleasure.

The nectarous taste of her Asian penis was becoming permanently engraved in her mind and she let out a sobbing moan of despair. The vibrations of her cry made Hana purr in satisfaction over her latest conquest of a once high and mighty Caucasian bitch.

Emily's only response was to begin to cry, she realized at that moment what was really happening and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The best she could hope for was to do what she said and pray Lena doesn’t wake up and sees her, it would unravel everything her quest for vengeance stood for.

Hana pulled her saliva covered hand out of the redhead’s mouth and was proud to see her jaws stayed wide open. She grabbed her pale dick again and shoved into her as deep as it would go. Emily took nearly half of it before it reached the back of her throat. Her entire mouth was filled with boiling hot 19-year-old Korean meat as the head plugged up her airway, pouring pungent, oriental precum directly into her subjugated esophagus. Emily’s throat constricted as she retched, squeezing the domineering Asian girl’s cock head and making Hana swoon.

She pulled back out so that just her moist cockhead stayed in her white slave’s mouth, giving her just enough time for Emily to gasp for breath before the insatiable brunette plunged back in. She started thrusting in and out of the back of her throat like that, grunting and panting as she did so. Eventually, Emily figured that the sooner she came the sooner her ordeal would be over, so she closed her lips around the fragrant ethnic member and started to apply suction. Hana laughed at the older British woman’s submission before giving her an approving groan and redoubling her efforts.

Emily sucked hard on the powerful, meaty shaft and paid special attention to the head, running her tongue around it and licking the piss hole. Her view was dominated by Hana’s voluminous hips flying towards her stopping just short of her face, and her toned, slender thighs flexing rhythmically on either side of her redhead. The whimpering Briton closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was anywhere but here. Coming to Korea was a mistake. She should have let Lena be, but she was selfish and her hunger for revenge overcame rational thinking.

Suddenly on one down stroke, the freckled redhead didn't come back up, instead Hana kept pushing down even harder on the entrance to her white-girl throat. Realizing what she was trying to do, Emily panicked and started struggling again. She kicked up a lot of dust but was basically helpless beneath the young brunette. She tried to turn her head, but Hana took the hand from her dick and grabbed Emily’s flaming red hair to hold her in place.

Just as she was beginning to turn purple from lack of air, the oriental cock finally popped into her throat. Hana gave a loud satisfied moan as her entire cock went down her throat until her tender Asian pussy was flattened out on the British woman’s chin. She pulled out for an instant allowing Emily a precious few molecules of air before slamming back into her conquered, battered face. The gamer laughed out loud at her victory as she started giving the once arrogant and fierce ex-girlfriend of Lena Oxton a good proper Korean-style deep throat face fucking.

Emily was thinking she would much prefer a year of torment rather than die in a slow and humiliating asphyxiation she was currently being subjected to, firmly snuggled between the sticky, sweaty thighs of some pale chinky bitch. Hana's oriental cock left no room for oxygen inside the Brit as it raced up and down her throat like a possessed elevator. The few small breaths the redhead could get in were filled with the sloppy spittle that was foaming around her mouth and mixing with the backed-up snot and precum that was flooding out her nose. Every time Hana drew back numerous thick lines of saliva still connected her pussy and pubes to Emily’s tear-stricken face.

All the while this was going on, Hana was shouting demeaning vulgarities at her from above, interspersed with grunts and moans.

"God, I love fucking white girls, just showing how wrong and stupid their views on us superior Asian’s are." She ruffled her ginger hair and combed the hair strands that were starting to shuffle on the sobbing face. “I especially enjoy you prissy British girls, your voices are so funky and adorable, I can just feel that annoying accent on my dick, your breath is so warm!” As Emily recovered from her hazed vision, her broken, mascara smudged face met Hana’s smug, shit-eating expression; she wanted to retaliate, there the slanted-eyed bitch was again making fun of her cockney inflection when she still possessed that high-pitched Korean accent, but that would only escalate her punishment far worse than it already is. She was furious but also completely and utterly defeated, embarrassed and broken.

Just as Emily felt her brain start to power down due to lack of oxygen Hana throws her head back and lets out a wild groan. She finally pulls her giant turgid rod from her throat and starts pumping it furiously with her hand, sending aromatic sweat and spittle everywhere.

"Here it comes!" The 19-year-old exclaims between heavy breaths. "Here's your new favorite meal white bitch, get ready!"

She screams out as a torrent of thick, aromatic Asian cum gushes from her urethra. The heavy batter splatters onto Emily's whimpering face, painting her pale skin with pearly white goop. Her nostrils become caked with Korean-scented cum and she has to open her mouth to regain her breath. Immediately Hana sprays a second shot directly into her mouth. She gargles the sugary fluid in an attempt to keep from swallowing it, but the third shot of cum goes directly into the back of her throat, past her uvula. Involuntarily she gulps the burning hot oriental seed and it slides slowly down her throat. It tasted incredible, but the context of the situation made it detestable in Emily's mind, the viscous seed stuck to her tongue and lips as she tried to spit it out. She continued to hose her down, frosting over her eyes and styling her ginger hair.

When the last of her cum had dribbled out, the younger girl was left panting and sweating, resting her perky butt on the older British woman’s squishy, freckled breasts – her slender thighs still embedding her addictive oriental scent into Emily’s face. Slowly and without saying anything she let go of her and stood up. Emily's eyes were glued shut with Hanna’s juice, but even if she could open them she would have kept them closed, she didn't dare move an inch. After a long frightening silence, the teenager spit on her, forcing the subjugated Londoner to sniff the Asian saliva up her nostrils. "See you later, Emily." As if that were all that needed to be said as she stepped over the once prideful redhead and began to walk away giggling under her breath, ready to get back to work on Lena’s sorry ass.

Emily waited what felt like hours after Hana's light footsteps had faded into the distance to even think about moving. For whatever reason, the 19-year-old never came back to restrain her and enslave her just like she did with Lena, but she wasn’t going to complain. She gingerly got to her knees, eyes were still covered in the young brunette’s cum and she felt along the ground in darkness for several minutes until she found her discarded clothing and used it to wipe herself ‘clean’. She was able to soak up the cum that was blasted onto her body, but she couldn't do anything about the viscous ropes tangled into her hair: and her entire body, especially the pale skin of her boobs and face all radiated with the erotic Korean aroma of Hana Song. She couldn't bring herself to put the cum rag of a shirt back on and she threw it to the ground and started bawling.

She curled into a fetal position and wailed in humiliation and shame. She had been raped, by a bratty little slanty-eyed chink bitch. How would she ever live this down? Who would even respect her if they found out? Her tears washed away the little cum that remained on her face as she tried to think of what to do next. The only logical thing to do now was to get the fresh hell out of this house, to the airport, and back to the safety of the UK. The only problem was that she was in the middle of Busan which she assumed was just filled with filthy gooks wearing shit-eating smiles as they looked upon the upper-class white woman in such a degraded state. Or they would just arrest her.

In any case, she just knew she had to get out and never set foot in the shit-show of a country again, hell, just stay as far away from Asia as possible and hopefully lay eyes on Lena or Hana again. How her ex-girlfriend could be attracted to a girl from such a disgusting dog-eating race like this was beyond her. Pulling a bobby pin from her pocket, she attempted to unlock the door. She almost made it, unfortunately for her, Hana returned from her session at that very moment and knocked her out like a light.

The next thing Emily knew she was somewhere hot and itchy. It took her a moment to collect herself. She realized she was still in Hana’s house in the bedroom. Not only that but as she tried to move she found that she was tied to the posts. Thick bondage ropes were tightly bound to her wrists and ankles that looped tightly around the wooden beams. She was completely naked, and she sunk further into the duvet as fought and thrashed in a vain attempt to free herself.

After several minutes of fruitless struggling her clammy skin was raw and she was out of breath. She stopped and tried to figure out how she got in this position. Suddenly she heard footsteps, her footsteps. She knew it was her, who else could it have been?

Emily felt like her heart had stopped beating and sweat began running down her already exhausted body. She began to thrash against her bonds with a renewed vigor. She knew that she wouldn't be able to escape, but the rational part of her brain had been overpowered by fear. All of her instincts told her to get away from that pale Asian bitch at all costs. She knew what was coming, she was about to rape her again; only it would be much worse this time, she could feel it. Just the knowledge of what was about to happen was torturous. The terror of anticipation and the helplessness of being completely out of control of your own body.

Hana's footsteps stopped in front of her and stood for several minutes. She could hear her unconstrained excitement in her breathing, she was really looking forward to this. Hana stood in front of her wearing nothing but a smirk. Her giant cock was already rock hard and jutted straight out from her torso just a few inches in front of the redhead’s face. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat causing her skin to shine, the light danced upon her with every subtle twitch. The once neutral presence of Hana Song yesterday was now replaced with overwhelming anxiety, fear, and panic.

"Welcome to your new home, freckles." the young girl said with a strange air of sincerity as her pulsating erection bobbed in Emily’s face.

"I gave you 4 hours to escape while I pounded your ex-girlfriend, but you wasted it crying and whining like a little bitch. Hmph, not that I expected much common sense from a prim-and-proper, sheltered white girl, but looks like your mine now, and I’m going to be your ‘caretaker’… for a very, very long time.” Even in her obnoxious, squeaky Korean accent, the restrained redhead was struck with fear by that statement.

"P-p-please, no..." She started whimpering, still struggling despite the pain of the ropes digging into her. "Please. If you j-just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone about this!"

Hana crouched down and leaned in uncomfortably close to her face as she opened up the box beneath the bed and reached inside.

"You won't be telling anyone anything." She said with a chuckle. "Because slaves can't talk, can they, whitey?"

She brought out a heavy metal ring gag with a thick leather strap and raised it to the Britons mouth. In a desperate act of defiance and panic, Emily lashed out and snapped at her fingers causing Hana to flinch away. Immediate regret filled her when she saw the dark look that passed over the Korean girl’s face as she reached back into the toolbox. She pulled out a pair of heavy-duty pliers and waved them menacingly in front of her.

The blood drained from her face, making her already pale skin look ghostly.

"Open," Hana spoke softly as she brought the gag back to Emily’s mouth.

This time the redhead obeyed the young brunette gamer and opened her mouth as wide as she could make it go. Even with her best effort she still had to pull open her jaws even wider to fit the metal ring behind her teeth. Emily was already feeling a painful soreness in her jaws as Hana pulled the leather straps around her head and buckled them together. Then she pulled a large padlock out of the toolbox and locked it around two d-rings on either end of the straps, stopping the gag from being removed without opening the lock. Emily hoped to god that she had a key for that lock.

Emily tried to yell out, "Why are you doing this?" As Hana got up and walked over to the fireplace - but it came out as a gargled wail. The 19-year-old seemed to understand her though and answered as she picked up a thin metal rod.

"Oh, no real reason, just thought it would be fun to see how you’d react if I ruined your life as we did Lena’s.” She giggled sadistically as she shoved one end of the rod into the fire. Emily tried her hardest not to think about what that was.

Hana started walking back towards the British woman with her smooth, pale dick in her hand, softly stroking herself with each step. She brought her Asian cock up to the freckled woman’s face but didn't insert it in the ring gag as Emily had worried she would. Instead, she tapped the moist head against her forehead, smearing her fragrant pre-cum all over her ginger eyebrows.

The more the Londoner begged and whined the more the smaller girl started increasing the force of her dick tapping until she was practically beating Emily over the head with her oriental meat. "I thought I told you that pathetic little slaves aren't supposed to talk!" During the last part of her sentence, she smacked her across the face with her dick for emphasis.

The smell of her aromatic cock brought her back to earlier in the day and she started to tear up while remembering her ordeal. Hana moved to her side and ran her firm, youthful hands up and down Emily’s toned back in a possessive manner. “…so many freckles, almost makes your body look even cuter.” She started at her shoulders and rubbed and squeezed down her shaking body, feeling the texture of her smooth, pale-white skin before arriving at her butt and firmly cupping her voluminous ass-cheeks, both of which dusted with even more imperfections.

"You're going to make a good slave for sure. But you're gonna half to learn to your place first. Don't worry, I'm an excellent trainer of white girls if I do say so myself, especially for you Brits."

Hana stood behind her now, with her dainty hands on Emily’s plump ass pulling her open to inspect her vibrantly pink hole. Emily could imagine what was coming next and began to cry in earnest, wailing through the gag and attempting once more to wrestle free from her bonds. Hana slapped her hard on the ass to get her to quiet down. When that didn't work she rained continuous blows down on both cheeks. She kept up the beating until the cockney redhead finally settled down, by then her backside was glowing the same shade as her hair and beginning to bruise. She was still weakly crying, though now it was from the physical pain.

"All right, little white bitch." The 19-year-old announced as she greased up her dick with fragrant ethnic saliva. "I'm about to break you in. Now just relax and let your mistress do her work."

Her huge prepubescent cock felt like a hot poker as she rubbed her head into her tender rosebud. Tears trailed down Emily's face as she desperately tried to imagine herself somewhere else, to send her mind far away from here to a place where Hana could never find her. She was violently pulled back to reality however as the teenage gamer put all her strength into a single powerful thrust. Her monstrous Asian cock easily barged through the Caucasian woman’s loosened sphincter and plunged deep inside her. All the wind was driven from her lungs and she screamed out a visceral cry that could be heard throughout the house.

Hana almost came just from listening to her white slave scream, so sweet her suffering was to her, especially with a hint of her cockney accent in the mix. She was only two-thirds of the way in and was about to continue her anal assault when she looked up and noticed the pathetic redhead had fallen into unconsciousness. Not wanting her to miss any of the fun she bent over her and pulled back her head by the hair. Over and over she brought her other hand down against the side of her head, repeatedly smacking her until Emily’s eyes fluttered open again.

"No sleeping on the job now, whitey, or I’ll have to give you another good Korean-style spanking." She chided her as she straightened back up and grabbed her hips.

Emily was dazed for a moment and looked around to see where she was. Remembering her current predicament, she hung her head wailed a miserable weeping moan.

Hana dug her firm fingers into her freckled, voluptuous hips and used all the power in her young, toned legs to drive her pelvis forwards. Her pale Asian cock easily overcame any resistance given by the submissive redhead woman’s anal muscles and forced itself all the way into her rectum. Her pelvis crashed against her with extreme force: Hana’s musky pubic area colliding and embedding more oriental scent into the skin of the broken white woman’s ass with every penetration. Emily’s throat was already worn raw from her shouting, but she couldn't keep herself letting yet another yelp of pain and fury escape her.

“S-Stop -AGH- stop this

Unsurprisingly, Hana paused to emit an amused sigh before kicking into higher gear. Her hips and ass became a blur as she jack-hammered into her subordinate ginger haired bitch.

“Nngh! I said stop you… you slanted-eyed, yellow… piss-skinned, dog-eating… ah… Kimchi monkey!”

Pausing again, Hana began to laugh hysterically at her white slaves petty racial insults. “Kimchi monkey, hm? That’s a new one-“ She broke into a soft giggle, “Well, freckles, if this is the game you want to play, I’ll happily increase the difficulty for you!”

With renewed vigor, the perky Korean girl crashed her hips full force into Emily’s ass before retracting and ramming back in, giving the redhead the most intense spanking she’s ever received, delivered by her Asian dominatrix slender yet powerful thighs. Hana wasn’t going as easy anymore, the session became a brutal, interracial hate-fuck; with every penetration, Emily’s rectal lips curved in on itself, inflicting immense pain on top of the body-slams being  imposed on her tenderized butt-cheeks, her ass completely obliterated by the 12-inch pillar of superior teenage oriental meat; her whole body shook with every thrust, dragging the bed along with it, echoing around the house and out into the night where Tracer could definitely hear. Emily almost literally screamed her lungs out as the resistance was fucked out of her. Aromatic sweat flew off of Hana and landed on her slaves back from the force of each collision and Emily felt every bone in her body rattling from the shock waves. With every thrust, it felt as though the dominant Korean got deeper and deeper until she could have sworn her cock was poking her in her brain. Every second a new wave of pain overcame the Caucasian woman and she began to pray that she would pass out again soon.

Yet at the same time, she felt something else. Every time that foreign shaft slid in and out of her subjugated white-girl pussy, it hit a certain spot for a brief blissful moment. In that one second when her prostate was pinned between the teenage gamer's dick, a different kind of shiver ran through her. Like the spark from a rock striking a piece of flint. In an attempt to keep her sanity, she started to focus on that spark. Gradually it became bigger and more pleasurable. Part of her was disgusted that she, an upper-class Londoner, was beginning to enjoy being raped so violently by a chink 7 years younger than herself, but she tried to get rid of those thoughts. She fed them to the spark as kindling and soon a fire of sensation had started that was burning up her mind.

Emily's eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue lolled out as the first small parts of her mind started to burn away. Her pussy began to get wetter, even without direct contact, and she was soon as turned on as the little brunette that was violating her. She began to pant and moan without realizing it and her body was subtly pushing back against Hana’s young, Asian cock.

Hana had been watching her white-slave closely for these signs and upon seeing them felt a surge of pride in her perky chest. Her cock had never failed to break in a new bottom, but she still got the same satisfaction every time. With the seeds of subservience well planted in the redhead’s mind, she was free to enjoy the rest of her forceful submission.

“Ooh, you’re squirting I see.” The D.Va mused in her distinct Korean accent. As she continued to speak she began to mock the redhead’s cockney inflection. “But, Emily dear, I thought I was a good-for-nothing, bratty kimchi-monkey gook? Surely such a well-off British white-woman such as yourself would want no business enjoying this.” Hana laughed as she watched the defeated expression forming on her latest conquest. Her smooth, pale dick rubbed blissfully against the tight corridor of the pathetic Caucasian’s virgin bowels, sending a quivering sensation up her spine. She runs her hands up her own tight stomach and kneaded her fingers into her perky tits. She found the small fleshy pebbles in the center of her areolas and pinched them hard. The added electricity from her breasts and the sounds of Emily's cries of ecstasy brought her to the edge.

Hana emitted a high-pitched moan and doubled over from sensory overload as her first load of cum rocketed through her excitable cock. Pulse after pulse of bliss washed over her as a torrent of oriental spunk flooded into Emily's submissive white-girl ass. The initial blast was so forceful it felt to her like a powerful punch to the gut. Hana was plugging her slave so effectively that her Korean cum could only travel further into the Brit’s intestines and bubble up into her stomach. Her orgasm lasted so long that her urethra started to sting from the sheer amount of sperm that traveled through it. She actually started to wince from pain as the last of it dribbled out.

The redhead’s stomach was inflated like a beach ball with Hana’s fertile child seed swimming around inside her, her cum spewing out of her eyes, mouth, and nose like geysers of blissful sensation.

A loud wet pop punctuated her pulling her softening dick out of her bitch at last. She stood on wobbling legs and fought to recover from what was undoubtedly the greatest climax of her life, Emily’s resistance was incredibly satisfying for young brunette, by far the most fun she’s ever had breaking someone down. When she had started breathing again, Hana stumbled forward and leaned onto the redhead’s jiggling, motionless form for support.

"Good girl." She whispered affectionately to her as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Emily wasn't listening though, she was lost in a faraway place.

Hana slowly regained her composure and walked over to the fireplace where she had earlier placed the metal rod. Putting on a thick glove she grabbed the end that was sticking out and yanked it out of the blaze. The sudden appearance of the glowing orange rod helped Emily to recover some as slowly realized what it was. Hana had her big, smug grin on again as she walked up to her and showed her the tool. Attached to the fiery end was a small bit of metal that had been hammered into the shape of a bunny face, which she recalled was the symbol of D.Va.

Emily was mostly awake now and attempted to scream, but her throat had become so worn that she could only manage a weak croaking sound. The last of her strength went to pulling on her bonds in a truly pathetic display. Hana almost felt bad for the poor English girl as she walked around to her backside. She held up the branding iron and took aim at a spot in the center of her pale, freckled right cheek.

Without warning, she thrust the poker into the already sore and beaten flesh. A sinister hiss flooded the air and a sickly stench wafted up to her. Emily convulsed against the bed and dipped in and out of consciousness as she experienced the greatest pain of her life. When several agonizing seconds had passed Hana pulled back the poker and admired the charred section of flesh left behind. Emily went limp and her eyes unfocused. Soon she had drifted away into the realm of sleep and this time Hana let her stay there. She stood above her body and admired her work as she listened to her hoarse shallow breathing.

That was the beginning of hell for Emily. When she woke up half a day later she was alone, a harsh stinging sensation was emanating from near her left shoulder – looking into the mirror, she could see that the Taegukgi, the flag of South Korea, had been branded on to her. The redhead’s hands had been stuffed into tight leather pouches that held her them in perpetual fists, stopping her from using her fingers in any way. Thick short leather straps connected her lanky arms together, as well as her legs, effectively hobbling her. She was still wearing the ring gag and had consequently covered herself in drool during her slumber. Finally, she had a heavy-duty collar secured around her neck that was connected by a leash to a metal stake driven deep into the floor.

Every day became a repeat of that first night, with the occasional different torture thrown in to mix things up. Sometimes Hana beat her with a leather belt, sometimes she shocked her with lightning, sometimes she would shove her dick in her throat and hold it there until she passed out. She seemed to devise endless different forms of torment and the variation kept Emily in constant fear of what the next day would bring.

Hana seemed intoxicated by the redhead’s fear. She used it to help her destroy the parts of her that made her human. She needed to remind her that she was property now and belonged to her and her alone, she belonged to Korea and the superior Asian race; her motivation driven by the discriminatory side the privileged British white-girl displayed prior. The irony of Emily’s torment was immensely gratifying and exhilarated the oriental dominatrix beyond proportion. In order to reinforce that her body was no longer hers to control, Hana tried to modify as much as she could to suit her own needs. She pierced Emily’s tongue, ears, nose, nipples, lips, pussy, rectum and attached rings which could be connected to weights or used to tie her down. She the older woman her pungent cum, piss, sweat and scat through a funnel, fresh from her teenage body, o she would never have to remove her gag and she could never use human speech again. Cruelly she only ever fed her at the end of their 'sessions', forcing Emily to either stay conscious throughout her activities or risk missing a meal.

Tracer was well aware of Emily’s situation, making sure to give her broken ex-girlfriend a smug, self-satisfied grin every time she walked past her room. However, that wasn’t the worst part. Above all the torture and conceited expressions, and to Emily’s dismay, Hana and Lena made sure to have lesbian sessions on the other side of the bed, in perfect view of the ginger woman. It was the straw that broke the Londoner’s back. The two lovers, in the span of a few days, seemed to have grown sensual and extremely intimate; their sex was intense and passionate with no sense of hatred, the very thing Emily has sought for over 10 years. The brunette Korean and Brit worshipped each other’s bodies unconditionally: slow and rhythmic licks, kisses, thrusts in a variety of positions – lapping up sweat, cum and every drop of bodily scent.

Emily knew they were doing this to spite her as if Lena knew she was going to visit them here in South Korea and the whole ordeal in the warehouse was just a sadistic bait-and-switch the former pilot planned with her Asian mistress to make Emily’s enslavement all the worse. Lena probably was enjoying it the whole time, Hana broke her that much.

Never the less, it didn’t provide any comfort or closure for poor little freckles, she wasted almost a whole year trying to get back at Lena, but she couldn’t care less, because she was visibly genuinely happy serving her oriental dominatrix, occasionally breastfeeding their mixed-race daughter as she was hopping on Hana’s yellow cock in their obnoxiously loud interracial fuck-fest.

Eventually the last of Emily slipped away and only a broken, submissive little bitch remained. Hana and Lena didn't even remember her real name and neither did she. She had become the perfect pet and every day the once racist and prideful white woman worshiped her younger Korean mistress for all she was worth, just like Lena. No matter what the 19-year-old did to her, whether she beat her or fucked her or cut her, she only ever got hornier. Soon she started to cum uncontrollably any time jasmine-scented gamer touched her. She was the perfect white British bitch for her Korean mistress and Emily was no more.

Or so everyone thought. But there was still a speck in the deep recesses of the redhead’s mind that remembered a different life. It remembered that there was a world outside this house, outside of Korea and Asia, and it yearned to return it, to the UK, London, anywhere but here. That small part was hidden away in the background just waiting for an opportunity to take back control. It had to wait well over 5 years, but it finally found one.

Hana would be leaving Korea for a few weeks to participate in another gaming tournament. Hana had to figure out a way to make sure her freckled bitch got fed while she would be away. She eventually figured that she was well trained enough at this point that she could take off the ring gag and leave a trough full of her bodily juices for her to eat out of. She had to use bolt cutters to get the padlock off as she had melted down the key long ago.

As soon as the gag was gone, that tiny bit of freedom signaled to the last bit of Emily left that its time had come. Her previous self suddenly returned and decided she needed to escape the boundaries of this damned apartment, she couldn’t live the rest of her life like this, this is what stupid little Lena wanted, not her. The cockney redhead wanted to live the successful, fulfilling life she once had. Soon she had recovered her most basic survival instincts and became aware of the need to be free. She still couldn't remember who she was or what she would do once she got away, but she knew that she needed to flee, back to England.

She didn't have the wherewithal to formulate any complicated escape plans, she simply did what any caged animal would do. She began to chew through the leash keeping her in the pen. After three days she had worked halfway through the thick leather. She had no idea how long Hana was going to be away for, even the concept of the passage of time was still a hard concept for her to grasp. She decided that she couldn't risk waiting any longer and began to pull against the leash. After nearly an hour of tugging, she used the last of her strength to snap the leash apart.

Her new-found freedom came with fresh vigor and she immediately jumped out of her prison and ran out. She felt strange moving on two legs again after spending so long crawling on the ground and had to resist the urge to try and run on all fours. The straps between her legs meant that she could only really hobble, and she had to propel herself with a hopping motion if she wanted any speed. She moved blindly like a wild animal without direction. By the time night had fallen she was lost and weary. She kept running until the last of her physical strength left her and she collapsed on the ground.

Being that she was naked and dressed in fetish gear she was promptly arrested and brought to the Busan police station. There they removed her bonds and provided her with clothes. They attempted to extract her story from her but there was an obvious language barrier; even when they got a translator she refused to tell them where she had come from. The white bitch refused to betray its yellow chink of a mistress.

After several weeks in custody, she managed to convince them she was sane enough to be released. Emily was fully in control again, mostly. She remembered who she was and slowly worked her way to the airport, she had no money so had to sneak around and stowaway on flights back to Heathrow, maybe even bribe the pilots with her body if she had to, she didn’t care about her dignity or reputation anymore, they were obliterated years ago. Eventually, she finally made it to England. She snuck around the underground subway back to London and briskly made it back to her old apartment. Someone else probably lived there now but, like everything, she couldn’t give a damn, she would break the door down if she had to.

To her pleasant, but confused, surprise, the door was open, and no one was there – or so she thought. The apartment was literally in the exact same condition she left it half a decade ago, almost as if someone had been taking care of it in preparation for her return. The ecstatic ginger woman collapsed and snuggled to the fluffy carpet, crying tears of joy that she was in the safety of her home, safe from the wickedness of that slanted-eyed bitch. However, those tears of joy were soon replaced with tears of despair as she felt someone slam on top of her and pin her down to the floor.

“Ha!” A familiar voice echoed into her ear. Emily recognized Lena’s voice instantly, trying to struggle and squirm out of the athletic brunette’s grip but to no avail, there was no way she was overpowering her like this, she was part of a military division after all.

“Hana, she’s here, love, I knew she would come back here!” Lena yelled excitably into her phone.

‘NO!’ Emily screamed in her head. She could hear that dreaded yellow bitch on the other end of the call, and she was going to be there soon.

Emily was fucked. Literally. This was her first and probably final chance of escape and she blew it, returning to the most predictable place she would go after the escape was foolish, and she was going to the pay the price.

 

* * *

 

"It’s good to be back in our home country, ain't it, love?” Lena reminisced as she laid in bed, caressing and twirling her ex-girlfriends’ ginger locks who was squirming naked in a hogtie; their faces mere inches away, and two sets of hazel eyes gazing at each other with either smugness or anger and betrayal.

“Remember all the sweet and tender moments we’ve spent together for all those years, right here on this bed, hm?” Her warm breath tickled Emily’s face as she spoke, and the familiar musk of Lena Oxton found its way up the redhead’s nostrils. “But even when it was just the two of us it was still sooooo romantic~”

A scent and experience Emily once found sensual and intimate now caused her to feel nothing but unadulterated rage. The brunettes’ lively and upbeat voice just enforced that rage: not even a note of regret or remorse could be heard as if the past two decades meant nothing. 

"K- Kiss my ass, Lena-” Emily blurted out of anger, but all that emotion did nothing to mask the cascade of tears.

Even with the sight of her childhood lover in such a sorrowful state, Lena kept on smirking. Emily and their entire history together were truly forgotten – what brought the ex-pilot true joy was knowing Hana still had another British toy to abuse and play with, she knew how the Korean mistress loved their quirky accents and freckled white bodies. However, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Emily still hasn’t surrendered to the young Asian girls’ whims. But she wasn’t surprised. She’s seen Emily’s stubbornness before and has gotten used to it, it makes demeaning her more fun anyway.

"Well, I'm sorry you still feel that way, love. But mistress Hana will be here soon to pound some sense  into you, naughty English girls do need a proper Korean spanking, don’t ya’ think?”

“No!” The redhead retaliated as she jolted in her bondage, in complete disbelief at the ridiculous and racist notion.

“Oh, don’t be daft, it’s not like you have a choice.” Lena giggled between sentences. “I remember when I was like you, tied up and retaliating trying to defend my values and pride, but I learned my true place… eventually~”

The brunette sat up on the bed, gently stroking her lovers’ ginger hair.

“Come on Em, Korea is really great if you just give it a chance, much better than the miserable UK.”

With those statements, the redhead snapped. She wouldn’t put up with the race-traitorous bitch disgracing the land of their birth; not with that accent, not from a once-proud Brit, and especially not in favor of the very continent and country she has learned to despise.

“Great? That little Korean chink you worship tortured and humiliated me for five years in that country: beating me, branding her symbols on me with molten irons, and completely destroyed my dignity. Yet you have the gall to smirk to my face and call that Asian-festering shithole great?”

“Yeah~”

“Why are doing this to me… why are you doing this to yourself? Don’t you realize you’re her slave? What would our mothers and fathers think if they saw us like this? Aren’t you embarrassed to be serving a girl seven years younger than you?”

“Well, I used ta’!” Lena replied, nodding her head. “That is until, well, you should know, Hana taught you for five years straight. But you still don’t quite understand, guess you’re a slow learner, Em.”

“P-please, just tell me why…”

“Because she’s Asian.” Lena quipped.

Emily just laid still, her mouth slightly agape in her expression of disbelief and disappointment.

Shaking her head, Emily replied, “Are you listening to yourself, Lena?”

“Course’, what, you think I’m talking a load of rubbish?”

“You sound ridiculous! Have you no idea how deluded and brainwashed that statement is?”

“I’m not deluded, I know first hand that Asian’s are just superior to us whites and that Korean’s are the most divine beings of all of them~”

The cockney redhead was in complete disbelief.

“What has she done to you, Lena?” Emily murmured, refusing to believe these words were coming out that face, the face she’s nurtured for so long.

“Hana showed me the truth.” Lena chirped, “She showed both of us, look Em~” With that statement, the brunette repositioned to show her former lover the D.Va logo and Taegukgi branded in the exact same places as her. “Aren’t they beautiful, how can you not adore our mistress when she’s gifted us with these~”

“Why are you proud of this…” Emily murmured in a shaking voice on the verge of mental breakdown.

“Because they’re permanent symbols of our ownership before Hana and her superior country!”

 “Stop…”

“I’m proud to be the property of Hana Song!”

“Lena pleas-”

“Us Brits were made to be enslaved by-”

“SHUT UP!”

The redhead released all her raw emotions as she broke down and erupted into a shuddering sob, crying like she’s never cried before. Lena exhaled heavily through her nose like an old part of her re-awoke just from seeing her childhood friend and lover in such a state.  So she did what she said, closing her mouth into a warm condoling smile as she tenderly placed her hand at the back of her distraught ex-girlfriends’ head.

“Cheer up, love, the sooner you learn your place, the sooner you’ll learn to enjoy it.”

All Emily could do was close her eyes and scrunch up her face further as her misery intensified, realizing there truly was no escape from her new life, and no chance for the once sweet girl she’s known for so long to re-emerge.

The brunette gently caressed her lovers head some more as her expression turned to that of genuine pity and shame for what she has done; but she let go as she heard a set of footsteps walking up the hall, turning her head towards the door before turning back to Emily.

“Looks like she’s here.” She said softly in a somber and deeper voice before lifting her naked figure off the bed to greet her family.

The apartment door opened to reveal Hana in a lilac dresscoat and dark skinny jeans, her 5-year-old and 4-year-old daughters in hand.

“환영의 집, 내 사랑!” Lena chirped in surprisingly fluent Korean, greeting them with a bow.

Emily struggled her eyes open only to witness the supposed mistress and slave engaging in a heartfelt, passionate kiss.

The now 24-year-old Korean girl let her hands fall to Lena’s bare buttocks, brushing lightly over the smooth light-olive skin. Their mouths moved together, sharing saliva, teeth clicking against teeth, tongues swirling with tongues. As the two mothers engaged in their intense exchange, Emily’s gaze drifted towards the little girls whose slanted eyes were staring right back at her in curiosity.

The mere sight of those children just accentuated the redhead’s emotions. Those girls… those… those yellow brats were the sickening embodiment of Hana and Lena’s affair: they were the permanent reminder that the pilot no longer cared for her, they were the reminder that Lena got everything she wanted and faced no repercussion, and most likely never will. Emily’s face was a melting pot of emotion, her expression switching from anger to despair in a cyclic dance.

The two brunette lovers finally disengaged from their intense make-out session, a long and droopy trail of saliva connecting their mouths before Lena fell into Hana’s chest for a quick cuddle, the Korean briefly shooting the restrained Londoner a suggestive look as her eyes popped over the older woman’s spiky brown hair.

“Come on, Eun, Jae.” She spoke softly, beckoning her daughters over as she broke eye contact, “Time for dinner.”

The unfathomably wholesome interracial family made their way into the dining room where they enjoyed some bonding time and a meal. Meanwhile, Emily remained on the bed, having no choice but to listen to the joyful laughter and conversations in a foreign language; she lay in defeat as her pale tear-stricken face became motionless, every fiber of hope was shred to pieces and she could only wait anxiously for what was to come.

After 20 long minutes the chatting finally died down and the clinking of utensils ceased. The three Asians were first to emerge from the room, to Emily’s dismay, while Lena washed up. But thankfully they confined themselves to the couch and watched TV, granting the redhead a sigh of relief but also enforcing more and more anxiety onto her.

The next few hours were uneventful. The four of them simply relishing a movie together with Lena snuggled up in the younger Korean’s arms and their daughters fast asleep. Despite all the negativity and the disgusting history of the families creation, the apartment had an odd, twisted serenity to it throughout the evening. In fact, Emily was about to drift off herself. That is until the movie ended of course, and the little ones were tucked into bed. The redhead lifted her eyelids slowly in realization as the bedroom door creaked closed and the two brunettes, now both nude, cast their mischievous gazes towards her, draining all the color from her already pale face. Emily’s eyes stared in horror as the gamer made her way towards the bed with Lena following closely behind.

As the 24-year-old gamer sat on the bed the air in the apartment seemed to freeze, and time stopped. The Korean’s ass mere centimeters away from her face, the restrained Brit looked up with visibly trembling and pleading eyes towards the sultry and somewhat disappointed face of Hana Song.

A long silence flooded the room as the mistress and disobedient slave locked eyes, making it perfectly clear that, despite being the youngest, Hana was calling all the shots and certainly wasn’t going to let her English slag go unpunished.

“Oh, freckles…” The pale brunette finally spoke after a deep sigh, “Just what am I going to do with you?”

*SMACK*

“Well?” The young girl asked, emphasizing her question with a firm slap as she cupped the redhead’s chin in her palm, pulling her face up to meet her gaze again. “Will you join your precious Lena or do I have to continue to teachyou your place the same as I taught her?”

Fear of experiencing all those years of torture again, Emily slowly and reluctantly opened her mouth to prove her obedience, expecting that Hana would make her fellate her length.

She thought wrong.

Hana did not shove her dick into Emily's mouth, or instruct her to service it. Instead, she snickered and released a sudden stream of bitter, yellow fluid to gush from her pulsating cock. It was a hot, powerful spray that caught Emily straight in the face before she could even think to react.

The young girl's piss splashed obscenely over the Londoners pale face, and the startled Brit was paralyzed by an equal mix of shock and revulsion. The Korean cock seemed to twitch and swell as she disgorged the contents of her bladder, apparently hardening with her pleasure at pissing on the redhead, marking her face as her territory. It got in her eyes, where it stung. It got up her nose and made her retch. It got into her mouth, which hung open at her own free will, but that didn’t stop her gag and choke and splutter. Some more of it splashed down her chin and onto her freckled tits. Emily felt shamed beyond description, stained and marred by the sudden, vulgar act.

Finally, mercifully, the flow of urine dwindled away into a trickle, then cut off at last. It had gone on for well over a minute, and Emily looked half drowned, her face sopping and ruddy from oriental piss. Emily did not feel the strength to resist as she bitterly wept some more and even began to clean the tip, to the satisfaction of Hana Song.

“That’s a better look for you, Em!” Lena piped up.

“You can say that again.” Hana followed with a slight chuckle. “I think that’ll do for tonight, come Lena.”

“Yes, mistress.”

The older Brit just about jumped into the younger girl's arms, eager to engage with her Asian mistress once more. Two pairs of petite breasts mashed against each other, nipple on nipple; their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders; the two lust-filled women were in a tight clinch on the bed. Hana's legs crossed over Lena. Any inhibitions the older woman had were gone. Her nostrils flared, eyes lidded heavily as she continued madly kissing the young Koreans soft face, lapping up the splattered drool off her lips and cheeks, their humid breaths infiltrating each other's noses, both relishing the scent of their interracial love-making. 

Hana briefly broke their clinch and the passionate kiss and slid her hand into her now moist pussy before holding up to the lustful ex-pilot, teasing, "You'll like this, it's fresh and warm." She then lifted her pale hand, sticky wet and drenched in hot cunt juice to the mature brunettes face. Lena took those wet, slender fingers and sucked the residue off one by one. She savored it. Hana pushed each wet finger into her British lover's mouth, letting the eager woman lick the ethnic cunt juice off of each finger with sensual vigor.

With the two slender figures clutching each other passionately on the couch, they turned the heat up together; the gamer girl fed her bodily juice over and over off her slender fingers, smearing her intimate scent and fluids all over Lena's freckled face. The couple so immersed with each other they completely forgot about the piss-drenched Emily sobbing and writhing just next to them.

"Get on your knees, Lena."

The 31-year-old woman didn't hesitate for an instant, she dropped off the bed and descended to her knees, her face so close to that sacred Asian pussy, more than ready to bury her face in that wet, steaming cunt, breathing in the sweet, oriental aroma.

Half a decade and Lena was still the same insatiable, desperate slag she was when she first came under the young girl's ownership. But Hana wasn't going to complain, the more pathetic the woman, the better the slave she thought.

“Beg for it, whitey. Beg to pleasure your Asian goddess.”

On her knees, clutching the supple pale skin of the Korean, Lena pleaded, "Please Hana, please let me lick your pussy, I want to-”

As the subservient Brit continued, Hana couldn’t help but smile, she always loved being worshipped, but hearing the praise in that Londoner accent made her melt.

"I'm yours, I'll do whatever you say whenever you say it, I'll do anything for you, I want to be used by you. I live to serve your perfect Korean body. Make me be your white English slut...please...I -”

Lena’s voiced muffled and cut off as the younger brunette gently caressed the back of her head and pulled her towards her body.

Lena began kissing the girl's belly button. She made love to the electrifying smooth, taut belly, caressing it and licking it, savoring the taste of her mistresses body. It wasn't long before the ex-pilot began her descent and pressed her freckled face into the young Asians shaved cunt: drinking it in, savoring it, inhaling it. The pungent pussy and oriental aroma, and the large ethnic cock draped over her head. Hana opened her legs wider for Lena, so she could really get a good smell. Feel the wetness, feel the heat, see the arousal. Her face brushed Hana's clit. Sparks tingled up the dominatrix's spine. The gamer clasped both her hands around Lena's head, digging into her spiky brown hair, locking the Brit in position. 

She could feel her skin getting moistened with the older woman's saliva. Lena's face was drenched with sweat.

Lena briefly kissed the Koreans right thigh, then the left. Then she took the 24-year-old's pussy lips together into her mouth and began sucking on them delicately. She kissed, then teased, then slurped. She pulled them with her lips stretching them away from the sweet pussy, and playfully letting them spring back, then sucking them in again stripping the flavourful cunt juice as it dripped on to the bed sheets. The eager brunette buried her tongue up that tender hole, pushing her face hard into the pale-skinned pussy, right into it. She was breathing through the Asian girl's fragrant cunt, the divine air taking over her mind.

She pulled the tender pussy apart. Hana immediately felt the full, pliant lips against her most precious area, kissing then sucking, just like she had been kissing her mouth. Lena plunged her tongue into it all the way, as deep as it would go. Inhaling the delectable aroma of her streaming cunt the whole time. Wanting more, the ex-pilot backed out her tongue, then slid the flat of it against the Koreans ever moistening pussy as she withdrew it.

The young gamer pulsed with sexual electricity as the older woman tongue-lashed the bulb of her clit, her breathing now labored and filled with satisfaction as her body spasmed in ecstasy, grasping and kneading her own throbbing tits.

Hana made the submissive Londoner lick her inside and out. Up and down and around and back. Lena fastened her mouth to that sluicing pussy hole, sucking hard, draining the sweaty orifice dry. The 24-year-old tingled at the womanly mouth over her clit, sucking it, licking it, almost feeling that British accent as her warm breath brushed her clit. Lena opened her lips, spreading the pussy with her long olive-white fingers so she could really get at it; she nuzzled the clit with her nose, eating the young cunt to orgasm over and over.

Suddenly, Hana had a thought in the heat of her passion, ordering her Caucasian slave to lay on the floor as she squatted on her face, planning to suffocate the freckled brunette with her pussy. She let all her weight rest on the beautiful woman's head through that steaming pussy, spreading her nether region apart over Lena's, moaning, juice-smeared mouth. The gamer girl crammed her pussy into that luscious white face and ground it.

The Briton savored it. She lapped and kissed it. She made love to it. She was born to serve Hana Song, but to be able to carry out her sole life goal so intimately was truly a blessing from her youthful Korean mistress.

Hana pressed her pussy down on her as hard as she could, force-feeding her woman-lover, embedding all her oriental juices, all her jasmine-scented sweat into the tan skin of her bitch. She rubbed it all over her full, pliant lips and mouth. The ex-pilots nose was almost all the way up the wet cunt, the misty clouds of erotic musk overloading Lena's senses with pure euphoria; the young gamers plump, damp thighs and legs firmly wrapped around Lena’s head, letting nothing escape, the freckled brunette breathed in nothing but the pure divine scent of Hana Song.  

Emily could now be heard violently sobbing. Her mind flooded with intense lust, anger, and jealousy from watching the interracial lovers engaging in the very sensual and passionate romance she yearned to share with her former girlfriend for all these years. The bed was creaking from her convulsions, her body sloshing around in the pool of rank piss, sweat, and tears that was now emitting a rancid stench, but the three on the bed were far too immersed in their activities to care.

"Do you like that, whitey?" The petite dominatrix taunted. "Do you enjoy being my little English whore?"

"Yes, love! Oh soooo much! I want to live with my face between your legs, with my tongue worshipping your body forever, I never want to take it away." The woman's slurping, a muffled response came from below, the words spewing out of her broken and conditioned mind. “I’m nothing but your cum receptacle, your obedient British slave!” She continued licking and sucking.

Hana's tremendous orgasms began to flow one into another. She was shaking, her belly and legs spasming; her semi-erect cock being bristled by the Londoner's spiky dark-brown hair further adding to the intense stimulation. The pungent aroma of their bodily fluids feeding their lust for each other. Suddenly, Hana realized her bladder was putting more and more pressure once again. It hurt to hold it in and accidentally let a few drops out in the throws of orgasm. She could feel them leak out. The girl heard the slurping woman below her moan softly as she tasted the bitter liquid.

“Mmm, you want more, don’t you?”

"Yes please, mphghhh! Give it to me! I will take whatever your divine Asian body has to offer, Hana. Whenever you want, whenever you tell me. Please, love!" The sexually frenzied ex-pilot begged into the young ethnic cunt squeezing on her mouth.

The redhead watched in horror, the two Brits couldn’t have been more different. There she lay queasy as the oriental piss hardened on her hair and face, while her mind broken ex-girlfriend had her mouth hung wide open in anticipation for her mistresses gift. ‘Please God, let me free, I don’t want to turn into that… thing.’ She thought to herself, straining and squirming.

Hot piss splashed all over Lena's face, in her hair. She moved to catch the hot yellow stream with her mouth, arcing up and plunged her mouth securely over the Koreans pisshole, almost forming a vacuum seal. She sucked the golden fluid out, right out of her cunt. She took it as fast as it could be given it to her. She drank it straight from the young girl's pussy. She slurped it. She gulped hot piss - Hana's hot, fragrant Asian piss, drinking it all.

Then the younger brunette moved down, just a little, so she could watch her pee fall on her slaves freckled tan tits. She urinated all over her nipples, letting the piss flow down the petite mounds. Lena just looked up with lust in her eyes at her passion, she was drenched in the gamers hot piss, and trying to get the last drops as they dribbled out of her young owners pussy.


End file.
